The invention relates to securing heat sinks.
Clips are sometimes used to maintain heat sinks in heat-transferring contact with electronic packages or semiconductor devices. Downward force exerted on the heat sink by the clip contributes to efficient heat transfer from the device to the heat sink.
The size and weight of heat sinks for removing heat from electronic packages or semiconductor devices has increased as the amount of heat produced by newer versions of these devices has increased. For example, heat sinks having a weight of one pound or heavier are known and are presently in use in industry. Simple clips, which have traditionally been used for lighter, less bulky heat sinks, have proven inadequate for securing the more substantial heat sinks, especially when the assembly is subjected to mechanical shock.